The present invention relates to an ignition device for internal combustion engines.
In the ignition device of the type, a voltage high enough to break-down the spark gap of the internal combustion engine is necessary at the start of a discharge operation. On the other hand, a large discharge current should be supplied to the spark gap to heighten the firing effect of the engine. The above generation of the high voltage and the supply of the large discharge current are contradictory to each other for the formation of an ignition coil.